


Like It When It's You

by LittleBlueLantern



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Undeadwood - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, So uh how about that ending, Under-negotiated Kink, blowjob, but like tender porn, porn will fix it right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueLantern/pseuds/LittleBlueLantern
Summary: Alternatively titled: Apparently Clayton Sharpe Has A Huge Praise Kink In All My Headcanons, Here's Some Tender Porn.
Relationships: Reverend Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Like It When It's You

They’re sitting on the only chair in Matthew’s room, the lamplight low and gentle and the bottle of whiskey mostly gone. Matthew feels buzzed and warm as they trade kisses soft and slow between them, glad to be back after several long days on the road. Clayton is straddled over his lap, limbs nice and loose, and what’s definitely not his revolver is pressing against Matthew’s hip. A saloon door slams loudly in the distance and Matthew startles, accidentally pulls on Clayton’s hair—

Huh.

Clayton keens a little and his eyes go glassy, before he promptly looks embarrassed and stares determinedly over Matthew’s shoulder, as if waiting for a reprimand.

Matthew hesitates, then thinks _fuck it_, and wraps his hand around the nape of Clayton’s neck, pulling sharply.

The effect is immediate.

Clayton stiffens, then sags into Matthew’s shoulder with a groan, rubbing himself helplessly against the Reverend’s robes. A grin curls slowly over Matthew’s face.

“You like that, Clayton?” He asks, turning his head to kiss the gunslinger on the cheek. “Like being led?”

Clayton shudders.

“Like it when it’s you, darling,” he says, and leans down to kiss him again. Matthew stops him, keeps him back by keeping a hand in his hair.

“Think I want your mouth somewhere else tonight.”

Clayton gives a helpless little moan and nods frantically, already sliding to his knees, fingers working at Matthew’s pants.

They both work Matthew’s pants and shorts off of his hips and down, and Matthew shudders himself when Clayton presses a kiss to his knee.

“Y’know I love getting my mouth on you,” Clayton mumbles, his nose pressed into the crease of Matthew’s thigh.

“Yeah,” Matthew says fondly. “Yeah, I do, you ridiculous man.”

Clayton slaps his thigh with no real venom. “Don’t insult the man about to put his teeth near your crotch.”

Matthew raises his hands in mock submission and leans back in the chair. “Please,” he drawls. “Continue.”

Clayton huffs and goes back down, his tongue running up and down the shaft. Matthew lets out a slow, steady breath and places his hands back in Clayton’s hair.

For a while the only noises in the room are the wet sounds of Clayton’s mouth on him, of Matthew’s gasps as Clayton takes him deeper. The window is open but Deadwood doesn’t exist beyond their little circle of light and shadow.

An idea pops into Matthew’s head. “You’re doing so well Clayton,” he says, keeping his grip firm on the gunslinger’s hair. “You treat me so right.”

Clayton gets, if possible, even redder, and he moans around Matthew’s cock.

“Why don’t you put your hands behind your back,’” Matthew says, thrusting up into Clayton’s mouth. “Make sure you’re real focused on me. Think you can do that, sweetheart?”

Clayton’s hands shake as he grips them together, knuckles going white. Matthew sits up straighter to steady him – now Clayton’s weight is solely resting on his knees, Matthew’s hands, and his cock. His spine bows as he takes Matthew deeper, cheeks hollowing. His eyes are blown wide, blue swallowed by bright darkness of arousal.

Matthew finds that whatever blood not already in his cock is quick making it there.

“Look so pretty like this,” Matthew says, rubbing his thumb against the bulge his cock makes against Clay’s cheek. “On your knees for me.”

“Next time,” Matthew says with a thrust, “think I might just keep you here all day. Keep me nice and warm; keep your mouth nice and full. Would you like that?”

Clayton whines and sucks harder, his tongue playing with Matt’s slit.

Matthew groans. “That’s it,” he says, moving faster. “That’s it, darlin.” He stands so abruptly the chair falls over, and begins to fuck Clayton’s mouth in earnest. Clayton’s knees are spread wide, his mouth slack jawed, his hands gripping his wrists. He looks perfect. He looks ready to be consumed. Matthew grips his hair and tugs, and Clayton swallows him up to the hilt. The wave that’s steadily been building in Matthew’s gut crests, and he spends down Clayton’s throat with a shout, shuddering.

Clayton stays where he is, lips stretched wide as Matthew pants, calming down.

“You’ve been so good,” Matthew says. “Let’s get you taken care of, hmm?”

Clayton whines with his mouth full of Matthew’s softening cock, come slowly dripping from out around his lips. He pulls back with a slurping noise, licking Matthew clean. He’s still breathing ragged and the tent in his pants looks painful.

“Please.”

“Alright darlin,” Matthew just pushes his left leg forward, his knee coming to rest between Clayton’s thighs. “Go on then.”

Clayton shudders and rocks forward, rubbing himself against Matthew’s leg. He’s still fully dressed, not even taken off his gloves.

“Look at you,” Matthew murmurs lovingly. “So good at doing what you’re told.” He strokes his hands through Clayton’s hair, rubbing the strands between his fingers.

“God, Matt, please,” Clayton gasps, rocking faster. “_Please.”_

Matthew tightens his grip on Clayton’s hair. “So good at being _mine_.”

Clayton comes with a high keen, shaking against Matthew’s legs. They stay there for a moment, Clayton breathing hard and fast, Matthew petting his head. When Clayton’s breathing has evened out, Matthew guides them over to the bed.

Clayton is still hovering in a dreamlike haze, so Matthew removes his clothes slowly, carefully, murmuring reassurances here and there before tucking them both under the covers. He doesn’t know how to tell Clayton this, but this is maybe his favorite part – the after, when Clayton goes all soft and sleepy-eyed and trusting in his arms.

They lay like that for a while, quiet breathing and gentle hands and the lantern in the corner a soft glow against the night. Clayton takes a deep breath and Matthew knows he’s back to his usual self, or near enough. He smiles.

“So,” Clayton drawls from where his nose is mashed into the pillow. “How long you been sitting on that one for?”

For the first time that night, Matthew looks sheepish. He ducks his head and scratches his temple as he mumbles, “Wasn’t exactly expecting it to work.”

Clayton thunks his head against Matthew’s shoulder. “Jesus fucking Christ, Mason, you can’t just say shit like that and expect a man not to come.”

“I didn’t know if you’d like it!”

Clayton fixes him with a look. “I think we can decidedly say that I liked it very much, you should absolutely do it again, and I did notice you staring at my gloves, don’t think I didn’t.”

Matthew clears his throat, a blush already making its way down his chest. “I would not, ah, be opposed to exploring more in that area.”

Clayton snorts. “Landed myself the softest hardass in South Dakota, Jesus.”

Clayton squawks as Matthew rolls him into a bear hug, laying on top of him. “Yeah,” Matthew says fondly, “you did.”

They can speak about the gloves in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I love the ending for how it perfectly followed the western and horror genre tropes? Yes. Am I also heavily in denial because I love all the characters and want them to live gay lives in the wild west? Yeah undoubtedly and so do you if you're reading this, what's up.


End file.
